


『 Redamancy | k.yh + y.dw 』

by honeydewminho



Category: Day6 (Band)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Boyfriends, Boys In Love, Boys' Love, Confessions, Day6 Ensemble, Fluff and Angst, Gay, Light Angst, Love Confessions, M/M, Slow Burn, Slow Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-23
Updated: 2018-09-23
Packaged: 2019-07-15 21:05:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16071329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeydewminho/pseuds/honeydewminho
Summary: "Are you being serious?" Dowoon just looks at him unamused as ever. "I literally took a hit from you and you walk away like nothing happened?" Younghyun asks, anger rising as his blood boiled. The younger boy just seemed unfazed. They lock eyes for a few minutes until the latter reaches something under the table, plastic shuffling. Without a word, Dowoon and his oh-so-emotionless-face puts down what seemed an ointment and a hard-boiled egg. "What the fuck is that for?"Or a story in which Dowoon isn't much of an introvert than what Younghyun thinks he is.+Briwoon (Younghyun + Dowoon)+Ongoing with slow updates+Crossposted on wattpad





	1. [ prelude ]

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [I just do](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14073276) by [raikaya (rqyh)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rqyh/pseuds/raikaya). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i was inspired by the egg scene, so you know how this travesty of mine happened.

** Prelude; I Wait **

 

Younghyun taps his feet in a rhythm familiar to only him. His hands are in his pockets as he leans against the wall.  _Why does_ _Jae_ _have to be late today of all fucking days?_ He turns on his phone to check the time, growling in annoyance as Jae is already late for five  _fucking_ minutes.

 

He waits for a few more minutes as his patience slowly disappears. Clutching the hem of his uniform, he stands up straight and starts to walk away, not caring if Jae might come in a few moments. He was about to walk away and maybe lay down on his slightly small bed and get the sleep he badly needs -maybe enter a dreamland where he isn't always crowded by hordes and hordes of fangirls -maybe drowns himself in sleep and enters a fantasy where Jae would finally stop calling him Brian.

 

He was about to make his dream come true until- until, Park  _fucking_ Jaehyung pulls him- no, yanks him by the arm in a not-so-careful-way and literally screams into his ear. "Brian! Wait!" The latter screeches into his ear and Younghyun's quite surprised he hadn't gone deaf by now. Younghyun just latches himself off the older and glares at him as he straightens his uniform out. 

 

With another huff, Younghyun glares at Jae for the last time before raising a suggestive eyebrow at him. The older shots him an apologetic smile before he starts explaining himself. "I'm so sorry! I had to tutor Wonpil and we seemed to lost track of the time." He replies and Younghyun wouldn't have let him go easily if only he wasn't in a hurry.

 

"Okay, okay, let's just go to that damn cafe and get this over with."

 

-

 

As soon as Younghyun had arrived at his small, decent house, he immediately runs up to his room before putting his shoes at the shoe rack or his mother would literally kill him and collapses unto the bed, immediately making himself sleepy with how soft and warm it is. He hadn't thought that Jae would take this long (almost two hours to be exact) to just get the  _cafe_ _noona's_ name and number.

 

Jae had been planning to finally ask her name and maybe for her number if only he wasn't a fucking chicken. Younghyun tried to persuade him that nothing could go wrong and Jae was a natural flirt. But, after of almost two hours of trying to persuade him; in the end he gives up as he mutters a quick apology towards Younghyun and leaves him. Just like that, Younghyun knows that Jae gives up that day but, will surely come back to that damn cafe and stare at her while trying hard to be subtle about it.

 

He turns to his side as he tries to get his phone from his back pocket -only realizing that it wasn't there. Okay, maybe he forgot that he put it in his front pocket but, no, it wasn't there. Maybe in his bag's front pocket? But, no it wasn't there too. Now, Younghyun is much more alarmed. He stands up as he hastily searches through his backpack. He empties it but, to no avail, there wasn't a rectangular silver electronic device. He panics a little and thinks that his parents would seriously kill him for losing his only phone. He needs to find it, he really needs to -he can't afford making his parents buy him one when it's very expensive.

 

He also needs to save up money for college, he really doesn't have any other choice. Resisting the urge to just cry in to his warm, soft bed, he puts his wallet on his front pocket and runs towards the places he had been that day. He jogs as he runs towards the cafe. He thanks the heavens above for having that cafe only a few minutes run away.

 

After a few minutes he sees the forsaken cafe sign, glowing a bright neon pink that everyone can't miss. He hadn't noticed that the sun had already set and is replaced by a bright crescent, grinning moon and a bunch of shining stars -okay, it's not the right time to be poetic so, Younghyun tears his gaze away from the serene sky and looks ahead of him, before he would bump into someone.

 

But, not too fast to actually avoid bumping into someone, apparently.

 

Younghyun lets out a girlish yelp and lets his butt kiss the ground. He groans as his ass hits the ground, a deep groan soon following -okay, last time Younghyun checked, he doesn't have that deepass voice that literally sends shivers down to your spine. He slowly looks up and was met by a beautiful mess in a shape of a young lanky boy.

 

His hair was ivory black, ruffled messily by the wind and maybe by running through it the whole day. He was wearing an oversized yellow sweater with "Security" written in black, bold letters. Younghyun stops checking the boy out when the latter coughs awkwardly to get the purple-head's attention.

 

"Umm,"

 

"Ah! Sorry!" He exclaims as he helps the lanky boy up. The latter begins to dust off his pants and looks at the oh-so-interesting-floor. Younghyun contemplates on what to say next, he just went to the option of saying sorry again. "I, umm..." He awkwardly trails off.

 

"I'm really, really, _really_ sorry. I didn't see you coming and I- I was kind of distracted and uh-" And Younghyun feels like the whole world stopped when their eyes meet. The lanky boy smiles a little; just a small stretch and opens his mouth to say something. And everything seemed hazy for Younghyun 'cause  _wow,_  he's so beautiful. "It's okay and it was also partially my fault too and uh- I... umm, I need to go and uh, yeah..." The beautiful boy begins to walk away after replying with his deep, velvety voice.

 

Younghyun didn't know why he did it, he just did. He didn't know why he grabs the boy's arm before he could run off and never see him again. He didn't know why he asked for the young boy's name, he didn't know why he couldn't sleep that night from thinking about him, about his beautiful eyes, his deep voice and his breathtaking smile.

 

He didn't know why he wasn't that worried when his phone wasn't in the cafe yet, he was worried if he could see that boy again. He didn't know why he even found that boy so attractive. He didn't know why but the name  _Yoon Dowoon_ suddenly sounds beautiful to his ears.

 

Younghyun certainly doesn't know why.

 

But, he's certainly willing to see that boy's smile again and maybe, just maybe hear him laugh too

 

Oh boy, he sure can't wait.


	2. [ one ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> To say that Younghyun was surprised is a total understatement. Why? Because he just screamed very, very, very loudly. Startling every single one of his classmates. What's worse is that he screamed in a not-so-girly-way, nope, he certainly didn't. He certainly didn't just screamed "It's you! YOON DOWOON" in a not-so-manly-way possible. He wasn't most certainly deadpanned by Dowoon, yup, he certainly wasn't.

**Chapter One; Out of my mind**

 

Younghyun wakes up the next day, his head filled with many thoughts. But most of them being only Yoon Dowoon.  _Yoon_ _Dowoon_ ,  _Yoon_ _Dowoon_ , Yoon  _fucking_  Dowoon and his ivory black hair, his dazzling eyes and his oh-so-deep-voice. Younghyun couldn't stop thinking about the said boy that Jae thought he was weird -smiling like a madman while his mind wanders off to the boy with a beautiful smile. Younghyun wasn't  _definitely_ smitten -no, he wasn't whipped -maybe a little but that doesn't matter right now when his eyes are always on the look out for the boy with cute sweater paws and his lanky yet muscle-y arms.  
  


 

Oh, right! His phone, his phone had been with Jae all along. Younghyun completely forgot about the sudden disappearance of his phone until -until, Park fucking Jaehyung had to mention it on lunch when he could have told him sooner. But, Younghyun let him go easily today since he had more important things to do.  
  


 

He heaves a sigh and snatches the fully-charged phone (courtesy of Park Jaehyung) while not forgetting to mutter a small thanks before running off to search for the lanky boy.  
  


  
**-**

 

That day, he searched and searched -he went to the bulletin board to search for a name Yoon Dowoon -he searched all the boy's bathroom -he went to guidance office, clinic -he went to the garden, canteen but, to no avail, he didn't find him. Almost two hours passed and his break is slowly ending. He went to his locker with a grim look on his face -not that anyone would question him (other than Jae and his other friend Sungjin, who'll make an appearance soon) because he had always wore that glare in his eyes (courtesy of his bad boy image) and stupidly because of that, people started avoiding him yet also admired him in some way.  
  


 

Speaking of fangirls -he had more than he needs and it's okay. Really, It's okay to admire someone, there's nothing wrong with that -but sometimes following him around? Talk about creepy,  
  


 

"What's with the long face, Bri-Bri?" Younghyun just glares at him before replying in a low -almost whiny-like voice. "Don't call me _'Bri-Bri'_ and it's my normal face, what do you mean?" Jae just rolls his eyes at his best friend's obvious lie. They enter their classroom as Jae takes a seat in front of him, leaving the owner of the said chair stand awkwardly in the middle of the classroom. "What are you doing there? That's not your proper seat, Jae." Younghyun asks the older who just shrugs and leans closer to him.  
  


 

Younghyun backs away and Jae just rolls his eyes and asks another question, not answering the younger boy's question at all. "Have you seen the owner of that chair over there?" He asks, pointing the chair just beside Younghyun -or Brian as Jae likes to call him. "Hmm?" The purple-head just looks at the said chair and wondered for awhile. He really haven't seen the owner of the chair since school has started two weeks ago. He even used to think that the person -he or she, he doesn't really know- had dropped out or something. In the first week, Younghyun had whined to himself that he had no one to copy off to. And on the second week, he wasn't surprised anymore that the owner isn't still there, so he accepted the fact that he won't have a seatmate this school year.  
  


 

"No, I haven't. Why do you ask?" Came Younghyun's reply and Jae just shrugs in response. "I don't really know him but, I have seen him once though," The younger rose his eyebrow at that, interested. "Really? What is he like?" Younghyun asks, curiosity getting the best of him. "So eager, aren't we? Your gayness is showing, Brian." Jae smirks in a meaningful way making the said boy rolls his eyes at his best friend. "Whatever, you het." Came Younghyun's come back and Jae just laughs at him while saying something like "You don't know," and "I'm bi, what do you mean?" in between his laughs.  
  


 

"But, seriously, what is he like?" Younghyun asks again once Jae had calmed himself down. "Hmm, he has black hair and lanky arms... He also rarely smiles and you could call him a loner but, he has many fangirls though." Jae describes and Younghyun thinks hard if he knows someone like that. "Well, he's also kind of cold-hearted and very, very,  _very_ smart -like,  _very smart_!" Younghyun lets out a small chuckle.   
  


 

"Are you sure he's famous? I think I've never heard of him though?" Younghyun asks, his eyebrows furrowing in confusion as he thought of any popular lanky boy with black hair. "He's a first year that took the acceleration test this year to be a third year." His eyes widens at what Jae said. "Holy shit! I have a genius for a seatmate and I just knew?!" He asks quite loudly, standing up on the process, attracting more people than he intended. "Man, I could have passed the test yesterday if it weren't for him not attending class!!"  
  


 

"Stop making a fuss!" The older between the two shushes the purple-head by slapping,  _literally_ , a hand (read:  _disgusting_ hand) over his mouth and pulling him back down to his chair. "Sorry," Younghyun croaks a little under Jae's oh-so-intense-glare. "And, you're quite a hypocrite, huh? Blames someone - _who you don't even know_ \- for not attending class when you literally skip all of them." Now it was Younghyun's turn to glare at him. "Yah! It's not my fault; school's boring." He says, rolling his eyes. "And cheating's not good, ya know?"   
  


 

"Since, when we're you my first - _no... second? No, that's Sungjin_ \- since when we're you my _third_ mom?" Younghyun asks in a somewhat whiny, kid-like voice. "Since the day we became friends," Jae deadpans. "Great, if I knew this would have happened then, I wouldn't have taken that offer to be your friend two years ago." Jae punches Younghyun playfully on the arm. "Then, you'd have no friends." The younger just groans and buries his face on his hands as Jae smiles in triumph.  
  


 

"Fuck you," Younghyun cusses at the older although, sounding a bit more muffled caused by burying his head. "Ew, no thank you."

 

**-**

 

Younghyun spends the rest of his day either, eating, listening to music, or taking a nap. And as to why he was confused when the whole class (mostly the girls) erupts in loud screams and giggles and  _-wait what?_ Taking off his earphones and lifting his head a little, rubbing his eyes to make it adjust to the bright light.  _Wow_ , why is it suddenly so - _so_ bright?   
  


 

Feeling annoyed at the screeches made by his classmates, he puts his earphones back on; determined to block all he inhuman sounds and probably fall back asleep until -until, a loud screech was heard just beside him but, this time it wasn't from his classmates or from the girls giggling like a madwoman but, instead it was from the seat just beside him as if someone just pulled it.  _Okay_ , last time he checked, there was no one sitting beside him -well, no one since his great of a seatmate (who he doesn't even know his name) had magically disappeared. So, who could possibly sit beside him that caused a lot of screams and giggles from his classmates?  
  


 

Younghyun takes off his earphones and lifts his head just a little; it was as if time slowed down as he glances at the person who could be sitting on his seatmate's chair.

 

Black ivory hair, lanky arms and doe yet empty, cold eyes.

 

Oh,

 

_Oh,_

 

It was none other than Yoon  _fucking_ Dowoon.

 

To say that Younghyun was surprised is a total understatement. Why? Because he just screamed very, very,  _very_ loudly. Startling every single one of his classmates. What's worse is that he screamed in a not-so-girly-way, nope, he  _certainly_ didn't. He  _certainly_ didn't just screamed  _"It's you! YOON DOWOON"_  in a not-so-manly-way possible. He wasn't  _most certainly_ deadpanned by Dowoon, yup, he  _certainly_ wasn't.  
  


 

Younghyun sees Jae facepalm in his peripheral vision and he sees Jae's girl best friend, his seatmate -Park Joohee- snort a little, and he also sees Sungjin trying to hide his laugh poorly, letting out chuckles here and there while his seatmate -Won... Wonpil, was it?- wasn't technically paying attention to him. And Mrs. Jeong glares at his way as she had stopped her discussion abruptly. Younghyun clears his throat awkwardly and scratches the back of his neck awkwardly as blood in a form of a blush slowly creeps up on his cheeks. "Uhh..." He coughs awkwardly as he stops scratching his nape. "...You may continue your discussion, maa'm." He sits down slowly, avoiding all eye contact with Dowoon.

 

_Now, talk about awkward_

 

**-**

 

Seemingly interested in the quadratic equations and formulas Mrs. Jeong wrote on the blackboard, Younghyun avoids all eye contact, physical contact with his seatmate but, he really can't help himself but steal glances at the  _beauty_ beside him.  _Okay_ , Dowoon might have insulted him from ignoring him but, what did Younghyun expect? What will you do when someone you don't know, screams and literally attracts unwanted attention? Of course, you'd be freak out and maybe ignoring the person would be the best option-

 

Why does it feel like Younghyun's trying to defend Dowoon?

 

And why does it feel like Younghyun is talking to himself like a maniac?

 

Okay, Kang Younghyun might have gone crazy.

 

**-**

 

Seventeen minutes before class ends. Sixteen and a half more minutes before Younghyun could finally get out -and maybe go up on the rooftop to finally  _breathe_. Tick, tock, tick, tock; the clock just above the forsaken door ticks. 3:43 PM the clock reads and this is the most Younghyun had wanted to go home badly.  
  


 

It's a good thing that today is a Friday afternoon; he wouldn't have to face Dowoon or the rest of the class for whole two days and that's gladly more than enough for him to calm the frick down and compose himself back into the bad boy he had always been.   
  


 

He lets out a sigh before putting his earphones on to maybe distract himself from staring at Dowoon- Okay, that sounded creepier than intended. Anyways, he turns the volume up, making Mrs. Jeong's voice sound muffled and he and his loud thoughts are left alone together with music on the background.

 

When the thought of Dowoon and him being friends after him being solely rude came to his mind-

 

Younghyun really thinks he had gone crazy.


	3. [ two ]

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They all watched Dowoon walk out of the bathroom and then turn back around and faces Younghyun once again. "And oh, take this-" He opens his bag and plastic shuffling could be heard. Soon after, he hands him a pork bun and a milk box. Confused eyes met emotionless ones. "What- why- huh- what-" Dowoon's words abruptly stopped the older boy's rambling. "It's for you to eat since your so-called 'fangirls' keep chasing you around not letting you even eat your lunch." He says as he faces the hordes of girls, all looking down, feeling guilty. He faces Younghyun again, the latter looking like a lost kitten. "So, if I were your real fan, I wouldn't let you starve." And with that Yoon knight-in-shining-armor Dowoon exits the scene, leaving the ashamed girls and a smiling Younghyun.

**Chapter Two;** **Say wow**

 

Younghyun wakes up in a jolt, startled by the non-stop ringing of the bell. He groans lowly, annoyed as his beauty sleep was yet disturbed. He buries his head unto the desk- Wait, what? Desk? Was he still at school? The ringing of the school bell -as what he had guessed- stopped and Younghyun lets out a sigh as he could continue sleeping and not listen to his teacher. _Typical Younghyun_. He was about to enter dreamland once again until a poke to his cheek and a deep voice saying that it's time to go had abruptly disturbed him once again. He groans and swats the hand away, thinking that it was Jae but when his hand came in contact with the said hand, he was confused.

 

_When did Jae get so thin?_

 

The hand that he had assumed that belonged to Jae releases himself from Younghyun's loose grip. "Why are you holding my hand?" And Younghyun became even more confused. Last time he checked, Jae didn't have that deep voice. "Are you gonna keep pretending that you were asleep? If so, I guess the janitor will be locking you in tonight, Mr. Kang Younghyun." The said boy didn't have to think twice to know who that voice is. And instead he jolts up, almost knocking the chair down in the process, and screams once again in the  _most girly way_  possible that he didn't even know he could muster until today.

 

"What? You look like you've seen a ghost." Dowoon insults him yet once again but Younghyun just looks at him wide-eyed with a horribly opened mouth. "What? Cat got your tongue?" The younger (Younghyun assumes by his looks and the fact that he is a first year that accelerated) sasses him as his face showed no less, no more emotions than before. "...I-i... Umm-" Younghyun awkwardly clears his throat as he closes his mouth. "...Well, um, thank you, I guess..." He says looking around the classroom, just noticing that it was already empty. He turns on his phone to look at the time but it didn't turn on, he tried once again but, to no avail, it didn't. After trying a few more times, he was now more than convinced that his former fully-charged phone is now at a low battery percentage. So, instead of looking at the clock just above the door like what would a normal person do, he asks Dowoon instead. "Uh, hey, what time is it?" Younghyun casually asks the younger, locking eyes with him for a moment before looking at where the younger's pointing.

 

"There, clock. You can read, right?" And that's what Dowoon last said before exiting the empty classroom, leaving Younghyun all alone. Dowoon walks away from the scene fast in a crouched way that might be bad for him but, what does Younghyun care? "Tsk, such an ass." Younghyun mutters under his breath as he gathers up his things and finally exiting the forsaken classroom.

 

 

**-**

 

The next time that Dowoon basically saved Younghyun's ass was when a mass of dolphin-like screeching girls basically chased him around the campus and would not stop until Younghyun would eat all of their  _expensive_  and their 'heartfelt' chocolates. The hordes of ugly screeching girls chased him for what seemed an eternity but, just fifteen minutes or so in reality. Younghyun was panting heavily, his legs almost giving up and he almost curses himself for not exercising much.

 

Younghyun tried hiding inside a bathroom cubicle, knowing that the mass of girls can't come in. He waited, waited,  _waited and waited_ , he did but, the  _obnoxious_  knocks and  _frantic_ yells from his  _annoying_ fangirls didn't seem to fade nor lessen, instead, it's growing.

 

Younghyun thought of many possible ways of how to avoid them but, it only caused him to waste his lunch break, not eating a single piece of any food.

 

And that's where Yoon Dowoon came to his rescue like a knight in shining armor like he always is. He entered the bathroom with much difficulty (courtesy of the screeching girls) but, nonetheless, he got in. He did his thing without knowing that Younghyun was probably there. (But what does Younghyun know? Everyone must have guessed that he's in there with all the "Brian! Youngk!" Ugh, talk about annoying.)

 

Younghyun was just listening (not in a creepy way, of course.) to Dowoon doing his thing inside the cubicle that he had been hiding there for almost thirty minutes now, when the said boy softly knocked on Younghyun's cubicle door. The latter became quiet, suddenly panicking. He was struggling to think of what to say when he heard a silent (barely audible) chuckle.

 

It was deep, velvety and it sounded just like Dowoon.

 

"I know that you're in there, ya know?" He said mockingly and Younghyun doesn't need to look to know that Dowoon is rolling his eyes. So, instead of saying anything, Younghyun lets out a small chuckle and unlocks the cubicle and goes out.

 

"Hola!" He says and Dowoon just rolls his eyes yet once again. Younghyun squints his eyes at him and he says, "You gotta stop rolling your eyes, it's bad for you, ya know?" And the younger only scoffs in reply. "Like you care," And he rolls his eyes once again making Younghyun rolls his eyes too.

 

And that was the end of their conversation, not knowing what to say after. Dowoon enters a cubicle while putting his bag on the sink under the mirror, leaving Younghyun and the younger boy's bag alone with a loud bang as he closes the cubicle door with too much force. Younghyun hears Dowoon lock it and do whatever he's doing.

 

He busies himself with his phone, which was running out of battery, by the way, and tries to wait for the horde of fangirls leave. But he knows it all too well that they wont leave him be any sooner. So as to his per curiosity, he presses his ear against the thick door, hoping that the girls wont bang on it.

 

He hears mumbles and jumbled words. Confused, he leans closer basically squishing his face unto the metal door. He smiles in triumph when he can hear what they were saying.

 

_"Yah, what's Younghyun_ _oppa_ _doing in there?"_

 

_"What's taking him so long?"_

 

_"Omg!_ _Dowoon_ _oppa_ _is also in there!"_

 

_"Is Younghyun_ _oppa_ _doing number two?"_

 

_"Maybe, Hahaha!"_

 

_"Or maybe him and_ _Dowoon_ _oppa_ _are doin-"_

 

"What are you doing?" Younghyun whips his head to the right as fast as lightning, making him a stumbling mess in the process. "N-nothing," He stutters as he scratches the back of his neck. Dowoon squints his eyes towards him, looking at him suspiciously as if he just did a crime. "What?" The older acts innocent and smiles at him, pretending that he wasn't clearly eavesdropping. The younger looks at him suspiciously once more then proceeds to gather his things.

 

Dowoon fixes his hair a little (read: ruffles and messes up his hair) then washes his hands for the last time. He puts one of the sling of his bag on his right shoulder, carrying it like that. He walks pass Younghyun and opens the door with a small  _click_. "Where are you going?" The said boy asks frantically. "The classroom, where else? Dumbass." And he proceeds to open the door and Younghyun sees twenty -no...  _twenty-five?_  Twenty-five girls outside with wide eyes that seemed to have hearts in them.

 

They all watched Dowoon walk out of the bathroom and then turn back around and faces Younghyun once again. "And oh, take this-" He opens his bag and plastic shuffling could be heard. Soon after, he hands him a pork bun and a milk box. Confused eyes met emotionless ones. "What- why- huh-  _what_ -" Dowoon's words abruptly stopped the older boy's rambling. "It's for you to eat since your so-called 'fangirls' keep chasing you around not letting you even eat your lunch." He says as he faces the hordes of girls, all looking down, feeling guilty. He faces Younghyun again, the latter looking like a lost kitten. "So, if I were your  _real_  fan, I wouldn't let you starve." And with that Yoon  _knight-in-shining-armor_ Dowoon exits the scene, leaving the ashamed girls and a smiling Younghyun.

 

**-**

 

It was a saturday afternoon when Younghyun enters heaven, (read: the arcade) neon lights flashing, game sounds blending all around the wide room. He scans the whole room, picking what games to play. He settles with the motorcycle game he played last week, walking fast, eager to beat the high score that he wasn't able to beat last week due to the whole Dowoon thing.

 

Speaking of Dowoon, the latter had gained so many fans in a span of one week all because of the bathroom incident. They call him Prince Dowoon or whatever. Younghyun couldn't care less. But, Dowoon did basically helped him though. He was grateful for that but, that doesn't mean Younghyun is one of his many fans. No, thank you.

 

But, Dowoon really looked cool while he-

 

_What the fuck, Younghyun? You came here to get_ _Dowoon_ _out of your head not to think about him more!_

 

So without wasting another minute, he enters a coin and plays the game, eager to beat the newest high score and also eager to get a certain black-haired male out of his mind -because,  _wow_ , that's so gay of him.

 

He was at the seemingly hard level. Why? Because no one else seemed to get pass it, except this... _hyunjean00_ or something. Even more eager than before, Younghyun speeds away while making sure that he wouldn't hit any obstacles on the road. He was at the final lap and he would finally pass this round and move up to another level. He was about to win and get the new highest score when a loud banging was heard across the room, not far away from Younghyun.

 

The latter brushes it off and proceeds to focus on his game. But, unfortunately the banging didn't stop and instead, it got louder. Younghyun being irritated and loss his focus, he lost the game. With a frustrated sigh that escapes his lips and he turns around, ready to snap at the person behind the annoying banging, when he was met with a sight of black ivory hair, a crouched sitting figure, with big doe eyes and an angry buffy man coming his way -wait what?

 

Younghyun doesn't know why or how but, he quickly stormed off as soon as he saw the buffy man raise a fist towards Dowoon. Younghyun doesn't know why but he risked his life for the younger. Younghyun doesn't know why, really.

 

"Woah, woah, chill there buddy. That's my friend you're trying to hit right now." The buffy man's fist came to a halt as Younghyun stopped it forcefully. Dowoon looks at the older with no emotions and simply stands up and leaves the scene like he wasn't the one who started it. "What a good friend you have right there." The man smirks at him.

 

"Yeah, tell me about it."

 

The punch the man gave him sure did tell him a lot.

 

 

**-**

 

Muttering different curses under his breath on Yoon Dowoon's name, Younghyun makes his way towards his house, ready to receive another nagging by his mother of not getting into fights and blah, blah, blah. A deep sigh escapes past his lips as he runs a hand through his hair, careful not too touch any open wounds. He takes a right turn towards the convenience store he works at as a part-timer.

 

Cold air blows against his face, making the cut on his lips sting a bit. He hisses in pain as he lifts his eyes up.

 

_Just you wait Yoon_ _Dowoon_ _, I will get me fucking revenge!!_

 

Younghyun continues to plot his plan when his eyes lands on none other than Yoon  _fucking_ Dowoon.

 

Without much thought, he storms in anger towards the younger. Pulling the chair, making a loud screeching noise. "Yah," He says in a rough voice. The younger looks at him slowly, eyes turned surprise but went back to emotionless quickly.

 

"Are you being serious?" Dowoon just looks at him unamused as ever. "I literally took a hit from you and you walk away like nothing happened?" Younghyun asks, anger rising as his blood boiled. The younger boy just seemed unfazed. They lock eyes for a few minutes until the latter reaches something under the table, plastic shuffling. Without a word, Dowoon and his oh-so-emotionless-face puts down what seemed an ointment and a hard-boiled egg. "What the fuck is that for?" The younger didn't answer him but, just nodded his head.

 

"Is this like... uh, supposed to be for my face?" He asks as he waves the hard-boiled egg in front his face. Dowoon just shrugs in response and looks at his side. Seemingly avoiding Younghyun's gaze. Was he guilty? Sorry? Is this his way of saying sorry? Either way, Younghyun appreciates the small effort.

 

"Uh, thanks I guess." He says as he softly presses the hard-boiled egg unto the bruise on his right cheek. "I look stupid, don't I?" Dowoon looks at him for a brief moment, soon after looking away.

 

And Younghyun thinks he's dreaming when he hears Dowoon's laugh -because,  _wow_ , it was so beautiful. It was smooth and deep, although, it was just a small, quiet laugh, it made Younghyun's heart melt. When Dowoon noticed Younghyun stare at him, he immediately stopped laughing and turned his face into a polite poker-face.

 

"What?"

 

"Nothing,"

 

"..."

 

"You look so cute when you laugh."

 

Dowoon chokes on his own saliva. "Wait, what?"

 

"Nothing, it's just, you look so pretty when you're smiling."

 

"What the fuck?"

 

Yeah, Younghyun did mess up that day.

 

But, wow, Dowoon's laugh is so-

 

I'll stop now.


End file.
